


all good things come from above

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is instantly smitten with the woman there to repair the roof but he's pretty sure she thinks he's a dork.
Relationships: Kasius & Original Child Character(s), Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	all good things come from above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Springmagpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/gifts).



> thank you, Maggie, for letting me steal from your life😘😘

“Uncle Kas, the door belled!”Mia announced.

“I heard.” He picked up Leo despite his screeching protest, but he was getting too good at walking to be trusted alone while he went to answer the door. He handed him the slinky and that calmed him down quick enough.“It’s either ‘the doorbell rang’ or ‘someone rang the doorbell’, by the way.”

Mia huffed.“That’s what I said.”

And then she raced ahead of him down the stairs and along the hallway - not that she could open the door by herself. The safety lock was far out of her reach.

He unlocked the door and the greeting died on his tongue as he saw the woman outside. She was pretty. Really pretty. Shut down his brain pretty.

“Who’re you?”Mia wanted to know.

“I’m here to fix the roof,”the woman said, only giving his niece a glance before looking at Kasius.“Smith and Reyes repairs. There’s a leak?”

“Yeah, on the roof,”he said, stupidly, and instantly hoped she’d just move past that inane answer.

“She knows!” Mia smacked his leg to get his attention.“She already said she’s here for the roof!”

So much for moving past it.

The woman’s lips twitched but she didn’t actually laugh.

“Of course,”he said and gave her his most charming smile.“Can I offer you a drink?”

“No,”she said bluntly. Clearly she wasn’t the one handling the customer service.“I’ll be on the roof if you need me, Kasius.”

“Huh?” He had not introduced himself, remiss as that was.“Sorry, have we met before?” He put a little more sparkle into his smile.“I’m sure I’d have remembered you but-”

“Name tag,”she said and left to get the ladder from her truck.

Kasius looked down at his chest. There it was, indeed: The name tag from Mia and him playing conference earlier. She’d been keynote speaker. Leo had been designated the feral alien she’d found on her mission to Mars.

“I wanna go on the roof,”Mia said.

Kasius closed the door before she could try to follow the repair woman.“You can’t go on the roof. It’s dangerous.”

“The lady is on the roof. I want to go, too!”

“It’s the lady’s job to go on the roof,”Kasius pointed out.“She knows what she’s doing.”

Mia pondered that for a moment, then nodded solemnly.“I’m gonna be a roof lady when I grow up.”

“Finish being an astronaut monster hunter witch first, sweetie,”Kasius said. Faulnak would not be happy to find out his daughter was considering manual labour.

“Bluragh,”Leo said and dropped his slinky on Mia’s head.

“I’m under attack! Quick, to the blasters!”

The children were colouring and Kasius was frantically texting Clio so she could help him figure out how to try and talk to the repair woman, or at the very least figure out her name.

Not that Clio was much help. She just kept sending ‘👀’ to every single one of his suggestions.

In the end, he peered out of the kitchen window while making a plate of snacks and then hurriedly went to bring out the trash while she was on her way to fetch something from her truck.

“Are you finding everything alright?”he asked.“I could always lend a hand, if you’d like.” Oh, no, wrong. That had probably sounded condescending as hell, like he thought he’d know how to do her job.“Hold something, I mean. If you want me to hold something. I’ll grab whatever you want me to.”

She raised an eyebrow and he almost spun on his heel and fled. Instead, he just stared at her.

“Mrs Hala explained where to find everything,”she said, in that sort of tone that usually meant there was an obvious hidden meaning.

Unless that meaning was that he was being embarrassing, he didn’t know what she might mean.

“That’s good,”he said.“I’ll leave you to it, then.”

It wasn’t until he was back in the kitchen that he realised he was still holding the garbage bag.

“The roof lady is on the grass,”Mia said.

She was standing on the sofa and staring out of the living room window. He knew he ought to tell her off for standing on the armrest but he was still too wrapped up in replaying his awkward conversation with the repair woman to care. He hadn’t even figured out her name!

“Is she fixing the grass, too?”Mia wanted to know.

Kasius glanced outside.“I think she’s on her lunch break.”

“Is she breaking it to fix it?” Mia hopped off the couch and grabbed the plate with half a sandwich and two apple slices she had abandoned earlier.“Can I go and eat with her?”

“I don’t think that’s,”Kasius started and then changed his mind.“Actually, why not? But ask if it’s okay. And maybe find out her name while you’re at it.”

He opened the door for her and watched her run up to the woman; they exchanged a few words, then Mia gave him a thumbs-up and the woman gave a small wave. Kasius returned the gesture and went to do the dishes. Leo was asleep curled around his building blocks, so he’d be fine by himself. Clearly, being a feral alien was very exhausting for a little boy.

Kasius cracked the kitchen window open. If that meant he could hear them talk, that was just a coincidence.

Mia was asking a million questions about how to become a ‘roof lady’ and how to fix things. Then, interrupting herself mid sentence, she suddenly exclaimed,“Oh! My uncle wants to know your name?”

“Your uncle?”the woman repeated. She looked over to the house and Kasius quickly side-stepped so he’d be hidden behind the fridge.

The tone of her voice seemed pleasantly surprised.

He had no time to dwell on that because Leo must have woken from his impromptu nap as there was a demand of “Unc’ius!” from the playpen.

Kasius was resigned to never seeing the repair woman again once he’d hand her back the paperwork he was signing in his sister-in-law’s stead but when she took the papers from him, she didn’t leave.

Instead, she offered him a small smile.“I’m Sinara, by the way. Mia seemed to be under the impression you’d like to have that information.”

He flushed brightly.“Mia was right.”

“You could have asked,”Sinara said.

“I could have,”Kasius allowed.“I didn’t get the feeling you wanted to talk to me.”

“Well, I didn’t know you were her uncle.” She shrugged.“You’re not exactly subtle so I was trying to shut you down.”

He blinked at her uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before it clicked.“Oh! You thought I’m Mala’s husband?” That explained why she’d put such an emphasis on ‘Mrs’... “She’s my sister-in-law."

“So I’ve gathered,”she said. She handed him one more piece of paper.“That’s my number. I’ve gotta get going.”

She waved at the two little faces poking around the living room door frame.

“Bye, roof lady!”Mia called.

Leo took his hand out of his mouth long enough to add,“Ba-bye!”

Kasius watched her get back into her truck and resisted four whole minutes before he texted her.


End file.
